Angels are Demons and Demons are Angels
by Angelgal4ever
Summary: Title says it all. Story is just starting so bare with me. This is my first Supernatural story. So far Sam is getting more evil while dean is confused about what Castiel has to say about Angels and Demons. Plz read and Review :P


Supernatural-Angels are Demons and Demons are Angels

Sam had become stronger, faster, and smarter, with the help of Ruby. Yes, Dean did not trust Ruby but she was on their side, even if she was a demon. Now, Sam could kill demons, which was better than sending these demons back to hell. He was becoming stronger by the minute and Sam felt alive. This new power was becoming obsessive, addictive; it was taking over his life. Dean did not know about the extent of Sam's situation, but he knew that Sam was in trouble.

Sam walked in front of the cracked mirror and stared at himself. For a few minutes he just stared. He could feel something changing within him. It was twisting and turning, screaming in torture, and clawing to get out.

_Bang!_

Dean walked through the squeaky hinged door and slammed it hard, causing a racket.

"Sammy...Sammy get your ass out here...Now!"

_Damn, Dean is back,_ Sam thought as he stepped away from the mirror and walked out the small, suffocating bathroom.

"What's the matter Dean? Why, all the anger?" Sam asked as he approached his pissed off sibling.

"Some IDOIT decided to hit the back of my baby," Dean informed as he threw down a six pack of good old liquor on the bed.

"Dean, I know this might not be the time but the Apocalypse is coming and you're worried about your car. And before you rant and rave, I know how much that car means to you. We will just get it fixed in the morning."

Sam sighed as he sat down of the bulky bed.

"Yeah, I guess I could wait until morning. Plus at this hour no good, or respectable mechanic would be open" Dean reasoned as he picked up his liquor.

**Sam grunted and looked at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. Sam and Dean had arrived in this little town called RockaFella Hills, 2 days ago. They were following a lead that ****Castiel**** had provided for them and it involved one of the many seals being broken. So far there had been nothing to suggest that there was any demonic power in this little town in ****Massachusetts.** **Sam started to drift off, his eyes closing as he fell asleep, while Dean sat back and enjoyed his liquor.** _**Wake up Dean, we need to talk.....**_

Dean jumped out of his deep sleep and looked around. He did not see anybody lurking in the small motel room. He glanced at the time 4:30 am.

"I am glad you are a wake. Dean, we need to talk," Castiel said as he appeared in front of Dean.

"Damn! Don't go sneaking up on me like that. What do you want to know? There's nothing in this town!"

Dean was annoyed. He did not see why Castiel had to wake him out of his wonderful dream about girls.....HOT girls.....washing his car.....in....bikinis.

It had been his one good dream, in months after spending what seemed like an eternity in Hell and having dreams and flashbacks because of his time there. He was surprised it did not come up in his current dream. Damn Castiel for interrupting his best dream in a long time.

"Dean....Dean, are you listening? There has been talk amongst the Angels and the Demons about a hybrid. Half Angel, half Demon. This thing is stirring up trouble which could eventually lead to one of the seals being broken. It is your job to find this...Thing-if it even exists," Castiel stated looking at the disbelief on Dean's face.

"So you're telling me there's a...Thing out there that's half demon, half angel.....Whoa...uh do you have any more information?" Dean looked at Castiel for an answer.

"That is all I know for now...It is your job to find this thing and destroy it before it causes any problems. That is all for now." Castiel disappeared before Dean's eyes.

_What the Hell? A hybrid of a demon and angel.......no way_, Dean thought as he got up and walked towards the window. As he looked outside he saw Sam talking to some woman beside what looked like a 1978 Firebird Trans Am.

_Wait, when the hell did Sammy leave the motel room?_

Dean walked outside to confront Sam and this woman just before a bright light blinded his vision and exploded....


End file.
